


Back

by ijustwantacue



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Mark is back!





	Back

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by an anon on Tumblr

You hate to see the sun right now. Long were the days when you’ll be excited for a brand new day to spend with your amazing boyfriend. Because the said boyfriend can’t spend the day with you these days anymore; he’s travelling the world, having tours, making fans happy. Making you feel alone and lonely. You are not the type to be needy, but the past few days had been not good for you. What you’ll give to just get a power hug from him.

You sit up groggy and contemplating why life would come to this stage. Thankfully, it’s Friday so you only need strength for another day. Mark is due to come home tomorrow, and you’ll spend the weekends catching up and catching sleep.

You take a deep breath and finally decide to look around. The room is a mess, because you don’t have spare time to put your clothes in the hamper or arrange those endless piles of folders you need to read. You can’t even remember why there is a trail of sticky notes on your floor. You really need to clean up soon.

Wait—You look again. Sticky note trail? That wasn’t there last night. You can swear you didn’t see it, even though you arrived when every sane people is supposed to be asleep already and practically crawled your way to the bed.

You stand up and pick up the nearest note. There’s nothing but an arrow pointing towards the next paper. You look further and see that the trail wants you to go outside of the bedroom. Now, you’re either still in dreamland or have given up on life that’s why you decide to follow the suspicious trail. You are lowkey thinking of something romantic too, and that puts a smile on your face.

As you walk, your drowsiness fades away. You’re now standing by the front door; the arrows telling you to open it and go out. You brace yourself for whatever you’re about to see, be it the sunshine you’re hating just a while ago or another set of notes that are effectively making you awake.

You find the love of your life.

Mark, dress up in his casual boyish clothes, greets you with a toothy smile. He’s just standing there, waiting for your reaction. You stare until his mouth gets tired and he drops the smile into a smaller one. “Hey, babe. I’m home.”

You slam the door and slap yourself. Why does that hurt when you’re obviously hallucinating right now?

Mark, brows furrow and chuckling, knocks on the door. You open it just to stare at him again. “Babe, I’ve been waiting for you to wake up for two hours now. Can you let me in?”

“The apparition is talking to me. What should I do?“ he hears you mutter to yourself.

Mark giggles. "Baby, don’t be silly. It’s me! I’m here!”

You close your eyes and count to ten, trying to get yourself together. If the Mark in front of you is still there when you open your eyes, then it means he’s real. He has come as you prayed. Everything will be better.

“Babe, come on,” his amused face is what you see when the ten seconds is up.

“Mark!” you finally exclaim with all your suppressed emotions. You jump to hug him, and he’s quick to hold you in place. You hear him laugh that high pitched laugh you missed, and suddenly you’re crying.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying, you big baby?” he says while moving to get you both inside.

You just continued sobbing, letting all your stress from the week out. No, Mark’s presence doesn’t lessen your workload, but it makes everything bearable. It makes you inspired to do what you must.

“I missed you too. And really, I thought it’ll take you another hour to get up. I’m so close to going in again to get some coffee.”

You feel him put you down on soft cushion, and figure you’ve reached the sofa. You’re not ready to let go of him though, not yet. So Mark is forced to sit too, you clinging on his neck like your life depends on it.

“Should I do things like this again? Bet every cell of your body woke up at the thought you’re being surprised.”

Oh God, how you miss this teasing. You look at him and go in for a passionate kiss with nothing but a thought in mind.

Mark is back!


End file.
